The invention relates to an attachment arrangement with a mounting structure and an attachment element for attaching a part to the mounting structure as well as a tool for locking an attachment element on a mounting structure.
For inflatable airbags of a vehicle occupant restraint system it is in particular known to use attachment elements for attaching the airbag or an airbag module holding the airbag which snap into openings of a mounting structure (for instance a part of a vehicle body). Such attachment elements are for instance described in WO 02/28690 A1.